Ta dahWe give you Magnus Bane!
by KDesai
Summary: Jace and Izzy take matters into their own hands when Magnus cancels dinner plans with Alec on Valentine day.


**Hi friends! Happy Valentine's Day. Remember my other fic Heal and Deal? This is kinda role reversal of that fic. I was wondering how it would be if Magnus was the one who got kidnapped by Jace and Izzy. Hope you guys like this too. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

EVENING TIME

"Ha ha gotcha! You're getting lame at this Alec" said Jace who was currently sitting on top of his brother with the blade drawn to his throat

Alec made a frustrating groan "Whatever... you win. Now get off me" he pushed Jace with his right hand and got up to his feet "Training is over"

"So soon?"

"I'm tired" annouced Alec

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Did mom say anything?"

"No"

"Robert?"

"No. Look just drop it okay"

"Magnus?"

A pause

"So it is Magnus. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Jace.."

"I know you're hurting Alec. Just tell me"

Alec wiped his sweat with his Tshirt and stared at Jace "Today is..Valentine's day and..."

"When did you believe in Valentine day?"

Alec glared at his brother

"Oh ofcourse. Since you and Magnus... yeah so what seems to be the problem?"

Alec didn't answer and pulled Jace by his wrist to his room. When he pushed the door open Jace gasped in awe with his wide eyes "By the Angel" he whispered letting out a soft whistle

Alec had set up his whole room with red roses and heart shaped balloons. The room was dimly lighted and candles were placed at the corner of the room which were yet to be lighted. A bottle of wine with two glasses was kept it on side table which looked really expensive. On the dressing table there was a small pink box and it was surrounded by rose petals "Alec this is wow...it's beautiful"

"Yeah well it's no use"

"Why? Magnus will love it. It's all pink and red" Jace waved his hand and stopped at the dressing table "Wait a minute. Were you going to propose?" his eyes going wide in happiness

Alec sighed and sat on his bed "Yeah I was but..."

"But What?"

"He's not coming"

"Why?"

"Magnus is very busy today with the clients. He said to come to his loft and if maybe I'm lucky we could have dinner together" Alec finished with sadness in his voice "I know we are living together in Magnus's loft but I couldn't do any preparations with him being in the house. I wanted to surprise him. I asked him to have dinner in the institute so I could bring him here and...propose to him. Guess it was a stupid idea after all"

"Alec..."

Alec got up from the bed "It's okay. I'm fine. I'll do it some other day" he walked out of the room before Jace could stop him. The blonde shadowhunter looked at the room, a coy smile played on lips. He fished out his cell and dialled a number "Izzy. Come immediately in Alec's room. We've a problem to slove"

Alec was walking by his room when he heard grunts and loud muffled sounds. Someone was in his room. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out a small blade and slowly twisted the knob. He raised his blade and switched on the lights. Alec frowned in confusion when he the two familiar faces "Jace? Izzy? What are you two doing here?"

Alec saw Jace was struggling to hold a person on the bed. He couldn't see his face as his view was blocked by Izzy "Who's there in my bed?"

Izzy smiled sheepishly and Jace grinned "You are going to love this bro. Check it out" they moved out of the way and Alec's heart nearly leaped out of his chest "Magnus!?"

Magnus laid on the bed with his hands tied behind his back. A black cloth covered his eyes and another tied over his mouth. Alec could see he was struggling hard to get free. Magnus muffled out a yell when he heard Alec's voice

Alec ran towards his bed "What the hell are you two doing? Have you both gone mad?" he quickly removed Magnus's bonds and helped him to sit upright. He then pulled the gag and blindfold off "Magnus it's me. Are you alright?"

Magnus coughed rubbing his sore wrist. The first thing he did was to push Alec behind him "Stay back Alexander. They are possessed"

"What!?"

Jace pulled Izzy by her hand and stood a feet away from the now angry warlock "We're not possessed"

"Everybody says that!" Magnus raised his hand to create a blue flame. Jace's eyes widened "Alec stop your boyfriend!"

"Magnus wait!"

"It's okay Alexander. I'll not harm them...just pull the demon out" Magnus conjured up his magic

"Alec we're not possessed. We did this for you!" Izzy and Jace both took a step back fearing that Magnus was going to torture the demon out of them which actually wasn't there on the first place

Alec ran and shielded his siblings with his body "Magnus please wait"

"They kidnapped me from my loft! Obviously they are possessed" Magnus tilted his head to glare at the two young Lightwoods

Alec turned with wide eyes "You kidnapped him?" he asked in disbelief and shock

"You said he was not coming to the institute so..." Jace drawled off and elbowed his sister "So big brother...Ta dah! We give you Magnus Bane" she raised her two hands and waved dramatically at Magnus

There was a comical pause for ten seconds before Magnus spoke "Alexander you knew about this?"

"What?! No! Magnus No! I swear"

"So they're possessed. Let me do my work. Move out of the way" Magnis again conjured his blue flame. Jace and Izzy hid themselves behind Alec

"Let Alexander go or I'll torture you even more"

"Your boyfriend is dangerous Alec. Control him!" Jace said out of fear and clutched Alec's arm tightly

"Not helping Jace" Alec muttered and held his hands out "Magnus please wait!"

"Look at the room Magnus" Izzy spoke from behind and Jace waved his hand towards the room "Yeah just take a look at the room"

Magnus's eyes slowly shifted and only now he saw how beautifully decorated it was with the red roses and heart shaped ballons. He did a round circle and couldn't help himself from smiling "Is this your room Alexander?"

Alec nodded with a blush and Jace and Izzy took a breath of relief "See we did not kidnap you"

Magnus raised his eyebrows so Izzy smiled sheepishly "Well just...technically we kidnapped you. But you said no for dinner to Alec and...and Jace said Alec had planned all this for you and..."

"Izzy No!"

Izzy rolled her eyes "Fine. But there is a big...like huge... like gigantic surprise planned for you"

"Izzy!" hissed Alec "You're such a teller tale"

"What? I didn't say anything" she winked at Magnus who looked super confused. Alec glared at his sister "Do you want Magnus to pull a demon out of you" he threatened hoping to get Izzy shut her mouth

Jace scoffed "How ungrateful Alec. A thank you wouldn't hurt to say" Alec pointed his finger at Magnus "You two kidnapped my boyfriend and in return want me to thank you?"

Magnus smiled at the word 'my' anger melting away instantly from his body. Alec had done this for him so it can be understandable how upset the younger Lightwoods felt, especially Alec "It's okay Alexander. I'm not mad at them"

"Phew! See Alec? Magnus knows our intentions were pure at heart" Jace said with confidence. Alec pushed the two out of his room "Good. Now get out both of you"

"Do tell us how the surprise went" said Izzy as she backtracked her steps

"I wish there was a stop button on you" Alec pushed some more

"Good luck big brother"

"Get out!"

When finally Jace and Izzy were gone Alec turned to face Magnus. He saw the older man was eyeing each and everything in the room with a broad smile. Alec walked up to him "I'm sorry. I didn't know they would kidnap you"

Magnus held Alec by his waist "Don't apologise Alexander. This was weird but I love what you did to your room and it's for me?"

Alec nodded and blushed crimson "I'm glad you liked it" Magnus leaned forward and they shared a kiss "What was the surprise your sister was talking about"

Alec bit his lip. It was now or never. He took a step back and held his hand out, inviting Magnus who grasped it without hesitation. He was brought near the dressing table where a pink box was begging to get opened

Magnus gasped knowing what this meant. Alec made Magnus stand infront of mirror and wrapped his one arm around the warlock's waist and other pointed at the mirror "When I look at the mirror I don't see a face. I see my soul. I see the love of my life. I see the reason why I was born. I see myself in you Magnus. You are the only one who makes me feel special. I want this more than anything in this world. I want a small family...our family in which we'll have each other's love and support. I love you"

Magnus's eyes were filled with happy tears as he was turned around by Alec. He held his hand over his mouth when Alec was down on his one knee "Magnus Bane will you marry me?"

Magnus openly cried as he lunged and kissed Alec "Yes! Yes Alexander. I'll marry you" he kissed again both falling down on the floor with Magnus on top of Alec. He pecked Alec's lips "This was the best kidnapping ever"

Alec laughed and cupped Magnus by his neck "I love you so much" Magnus smiled and reached out to the box of ring "I think it still needs to be done officially"

Alec nodded blushing as if he was giving competition to red roses around them. He opened the pink box and held out a bright white diamond ring

"It's gorgeous" whispered Magnus

"Ah...should we get..?"

Magnus shook his head "I'm more comfortable up here" he placed his hand on Alec's chest who slipped the ring on his finger with a smile "I love you. Happy Valentine day"

"I love you too Alexander...my beautiful Valentine. It's time for celebration" Magnus leaned in for another kiss when Alec stopped him "Yeah...before that...just to be clear did...The High Warlock of Brooklyn get kidnapped by two young shadowhunters?" his tone teasing

Magnus glared at his soon to be husband "No! I... I let myself get kidnap"

"Oh really?" Alec laughed lightly

"Yes! I knew they were Jace and Izzy"

"Magnus..." Alec giggled more "I didn't know you were such an easy catch"

Magnus held Alec's both wrist by his side "I'm not an easy catch! In my defence the wards were off coz I had too many clients going in and out and..and ...it was dark...and sudden.. and..and..."

"Jace and Izzy were possessed by demons?" Alec said with a laugh

"Oh yeah absolutely. Or else no one dares to kidnap The High Warlock of Brooklyn"

Alec laughed again and Magnus glared back playfully "Maybe it's time to show what a High Warlock of Brooklyn can do" he flicked his fingers and suddenly Alec was on his bed with Magnus on top "Now I'll not let you leave this bed until you beg Alexander. I'm gonna make you scream so much that the whole institute will hear. It's time for celebration" his hands going for Alec's belt buckle

"Magnus!" was the only word that left from Alec's lips that night. They indeed celebrated the Valentine day to fullest.

 **THE END :-)))**

 **I will be posting another chapter on You're Welcome to stay in the evening. Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
